Detective in New York
by TheGrazyFeather
Summary: Melody WainWright and Elijah Jefferson. The best detectives in New York. Follow this dynamic duo through cases, drama's, happy moments, revealations and lot's of murders.
1. 1 Prologue

_**WainWright did it again! **_

_**Another mystery solved by WainWright **_

_**The American Sherlock Holmes!**_

_****_These are the kind of titles you see once every week in the New York Times. And they al talk about the crime-solving genius, Melody WainWright.

Melody WainWright, the best detective in New York City. She's only 19, but better then any other detectives. She remembers everything, or has what people call a _"Eidetic memory" _, and she's also a good Painter, so she has a eye for detail. And that, according to her, is important in every case.

And I am? I'm her assistant! I'm Elijah Jefferson, 17 years old. I'm Mel's assistant for a year, since she found me on the streets. I don't recall much, but she said I was freezing to death, so she took me in. I'm not sure why, but since then I'm her assistant. I'm also the only one who may call her Mel.

Here in New York City, we solve crimes. People hire us, and we give them what they want. Not more, not less. Most of the time, the NYPD (New York Police Department) are our costumers. They offered Melody often a job by the NYPD, But Melody always rejected. She said that she doesn't like working by rules, and that she only follows her own rules. But I also think that this is kinda revenge, because she told me that they never believed in her. _'payback, for not believing in me 2 years ago.' _she said to me.

Even though I'm working as a assistant, Melody says I have potential. She said that, when I'm old enough, we could be partners. I'm already happy that she took me as her assistant.

Now, weekly we have a mystery on our hands, but with Melody, we always find out the truth.

But there's one mystery that she can't yet solve, and that is my mystery.


	2. 2 That one night, on Christmas eve

'Brrr, It's freezing. I shouldn't have worked till 8 p.m.' Mumbled Melody WainWright, while she was walking home. It was Christmas eve, and she worked long. Not that she worked long, no. If she wanted she could go home at 2 o'clock. But she liked her office. More then her house. But, selling it wasn't an option, so she only slept there and went to her office as soon as possible. 'And of course there woulnd't be a Taxi at Christmas eve.' she said. Well, it **is** Christmas eve, so everyone should be home, having fun with their family's. She got a little sad with that thought. But she waved it away and walked further. 'I wonder if Smith's...' she coulnd't finish her sentence, because there she saw a body. She immediately checked his pulse, and heard a weak heartbeat. 'Phew, he's still alive..' She looked at the boy. 'But how did you get here?' She asked no one in particular. She sighed and lifted the boy up. She looked at him. 'He's young, 24 or 25 I guess..' did she mumble, while she walked to her office. This would be a long night.


	3. 3 The Brandenburg Case

_A year and a half later from that Christmas Eve..._

__I woke up from a noise outside my room. I looked at the time, 6:30[S1] . I guess it was Melody. She always arrived early. So I stood up, and went to the bathroom. While I was brushing my teeth I looked in the mirror. I saw a young man, with chocolate brown eyes. His dark blond hair was messy as always. He wasn't really muscular, but he still was pretty strong, even though you didn't see it. He was of a normal height for boys at the age of 26. He went to his wardrobe, and put on some pants and a dark blue T-shirt with short sleeves.[S2] Since its summer, it's possible. I went downstairs to Mel's office. But first I went outside to get the mail. Mel doesn't even bother to read the papers, but I do. It has always fascinated me, what's happening in the world. And I'm more for the paperwork than digital. But Melody doesn't care, she just write things up, puts it somewhere, and forgets about it. I guess no one needs us right now. I looked at the papers and saw the headline in big, bold letters.

**_Senator Brandenburg Found dead in House_**

**__**I sighed and went to Mel's office. I looked at the woman who looked beautiful, as always. Her hair was brown, but she had dark blond highlights. [S3] It was tied into her most common style, a long braid that reached till the middle of her spine. As she turned around to face me, I could see her green eyes, with small golden spots on the iris. She had a usual figure, not fat, but not too thin either. She was only a bit smaller than me, but the heels she was wearing made her tower over me. She was wearing a small skirt, with a black T-shirt and a blouse.[S4]

"Good morning Elijah, did you have a good night's sleep?" she asked me.

"I did, but you have to take a look at this," I said as I showed her the paper.

"Hmm, that's very disturbing. I wanted to relax today. Oh well, let's go," she said, grabbing her coat.

"So, where are we heading, Elijah?" she asked me.

"Brandenburg Mansion."

Did I forget to mention she is great with roads and maps? Most girls are horrible with directions, but Melody was not. Maybe because she had memorized the whole map of NYC. Anyways, while we were driving, she asked me for the details. I read the column.

_"Yesterday night at__11 p.m.__Senator Brandenburg was found dead in his own house. His maid found him, and called the cops."I walked to his office to check on Mister Brandenburg, and when he didn't answer the door I walked in. I saw him, lying on the ground." _

__"Hmm, lying on the ground...," mumbled Melody.

I recognized that mumble. She always mumbles like that when she's thinking about a case. So, I continued reading.

_So far there hasn't_[S5] _ been any leads. The family would leave__tomorrow__for a vacation to Switzerland._

__"Switzerland? Had senator Brandenburg got his money in a bank in Switzerland?" I asked Melody.

"We will soon know." She said, and I saw we had arrived.

"So, what's the matter here?" Mel said as soon as we came in.

Only the chief looked up.

"Ah, miss WainWright, welcome. And Mister Jefferson, how are you today?" asked Barto Chelmey, the chief. He was a slimer.[S6]

"Well, mister Chelmey. What do we have here? Murder or suicide?" asked Mel, getting strait to the case.

"Well, it probably is murder," an unfamiliar voice spoke up.

Strangely, I felt Mel shaking. We both turned around, and we saw a man, probably 29, with black hair and brown eyes. "It's good to see you again, Melody." he said.

I turned to Mel, and looked at her with a questioning look.

"He's an old friend. Especially old. What do you want, Ross?'" she asked the stranger.

"Well, I work with the NYPD now." he said.

"Really? So you got out of prison?" she asked.[S7]

"Well, yes. As an consultant.' He said.

"I never thought they would ask_ you_ to do that." She said

I chuckled.

"So, who do we have here? I don't think I've met you, young man. Ross Moon, pleasure to meet you," He said as he pointed his hand in my direction.

"Elijah Jefferson," I said, shaking his hand.

"So, you can go now," he said. I looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Go? We just got here! And we have to solve a murder...' I started..

"The autopsy said he had a heart-attack. So your assistance isn't necessary." He cut me off with smirk.

"We'll see about that," said Melody, and then she walked inside the house.

"Hmmm, so this is his office?" I asked Mel.

"Yes," she responded.

She was looking at an empty glass. She picked it up and sniffed. "Poison," she stated.

"So he was murdered after all!"

'Yes, and now we have to figure out who did it. Maybe we should speak with the maid?" She wondered out loud.

We went to the kitchen, and we saw a young man and woman sitting there. When we walked in, they looked up. Strangely, they looked very surprised. Like they never have seen a detective before.

"Elijah!' The woman yelled running to me and hugging me.

I didn't know what to say. I just stood there, awkwardly.

"Elijah, man, You grew since the last time I saw you! And you're stronger! Where have you been?' asked the man.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?' I asked.

I looked for a second at Mel. I could see that see was "checking" them, or rather checking their body language.

"You... you don't remember?" said the girl.

"No, I'm sorry." I offered sadly.

"Excuse me, but can I ask you a few questions?" asked Melody, "I guess you 3 have a lot to talk about, but maybe it's better if we solve the murder first."

"Of course." said the guy, "I'm Joe, Joe Kennedy. And this is my sister, Lucinda Kennedy."

"Everyone just calls me Lucy or Luce," the woman chimed in.

"Okay, Lucy. We found a glass in the office of Mister Brandenburg. Did you give him a drink last night?" Melody asked.

"Well, usually I do, but last night I wasn't here. I was in town. When I came back, I saw some light. That was when I found him," she said.

"I guess that Fritz gave him the drink," said Joe.

"Fritz?" I asked.

"Yes, the butler. He's from Switzerland, that's why he would go with the family on holiday." said Lucy.

"So he gave him the drink...," mumbled Melody.

"What do you know about Fritz?" I asked.

"Well, that he worked for a Bank in Switzerland.. And that he helped Mister Brandenburg with his financials..Joe said.

I could see that Melody had figured it out.

"That's it!" she exclaimed as she walked back to the office.

"So, Elijah, since when do you work for the best detective in New York?" asked Lucy.

"Since she saved me," I answered.[S8]

I really didn't want to talk about it, but they had a lot of questions.

"Save you? From what?' asked Joe.

Aaaaaaaaaand I have to talk about it.

"I don't really want to talk about it, okay?" I said, and walked to the office.

I expected to see Mel there, but she wasn't. I walked outside, and there she stood, together with Ross Moon. I walked to them.

"...You know that I'm right, Moon," said Melody angrily.

"Please, Melody, call me Ross," he said. "No, I won't!" she replied.

He sighed. "You know, you're just like your father. Just as annoying and stubborn. I wonder when _you _will go missing, like your da...," he couldn't say anything else because Mel punched him. Hard. I mean, she has the black belt in karate; of course a punch from her would be painful.

"Don't. Ever. Talk. Bad. About. My Father. Again." She said and punched him again, in the face.

"Mel!" I yelled, and ran to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm just really pissed right now," she said.

"What the fuck! You broke my nose!' Ross yelled angrily.

"Well, then go to the hospital," Mel said.

"I will! And you will hear from me!' he said as he walked away.

"Pffff, some people can be really annoying," she said.

"But what did he say? Something about your dad?" I asked her.

"Not... Not now. Later," she said.

For a moment I thought I saw a tear in her green eyes. "Let's solve this mystery, alright?" she said, and without hearing an answer, she walked back in.

When I walked in, she was already explaining the case to inspector Chelmey, who had arrested Fritz, the butler. Because I still didn't know the whole thing, I walked closer.

"..ter Frits is from Switzerland, and since he came with the family, he thought it was the perfect time to steal their money. Because of his old career, he knew to escape if he got there, he only needed the code. So that's why he poisoned mister Brandenburg, because he always kept the code with him. But just when he was about to steal it, Lucinda came in and called the police," Melody explained.

"Yeah, and it would have worked if you didn't interfere!" Fritz yelled.

"Yeah, that's what they all say," said Melody, as Chelmey took him away.

"Great work, as always," I said.

"Thanks. Maybe you should go talk to Lucy and Joe. Revealing some things," was her response, without looking at me.

I actually wanted to know what was wrong, but my curiosity won the best of me.

"Alright. I guess I'll See you later," I said.

"Later."

** Somewhere far away from Brandenburg Mansion..**

"What are we going to do, master?"

"I don't know. But she is getting annoying. And maybe he is finding out the truth also. We cannot let that happen."


	4. 4 Revealations

As I walked back into the kitchen, Joe and Lucy were drinking tea. They looked up when I walked in.

"So, Elijah, ready to ask questions?'" asked Joe.

"Yes. My first question is how do you know me?" I responded.

"Our parents were friends. We played when we were young, but then you moved out. We met 2 years later at college."

"I was in college?" I asked them.

Was I that smart?

"Yes. You were studying psychology. You were pretty good at it, but it didn't seem like you liked it," answered Joe.

"Hmmm. Do you guys know if I had any family?" I asked them.

"Yeah. You have a little brother, Nova," Lucy chimed in.

I have a brother. I just have a fucking brother.

"Where is he? And what about my parents?" I asked them.

"Your parents... I don't know. We lost contact with them when you guys moved, and then we suddenly met you, but when we talked, we mostly talked about college," Joe responded.

"Oh. But, what about Nova? I mean, I don't remember having a brother..." I replied.

"Well, last we know is that you guys had trouble with your parents. At least, you were always worrying about Nova, who was having trouble with stuff. You never told us with what, but you always looked pretty worried," Joe answered.

So, he was having trouble with something... with what?

"Okay, do you know where he is?" I asked.

"No. After you disappeared, we didn't see him again. Sorry man," said Joe.

"That's okay...," I said, even I thought it was not.

I had a brother, for God's sake, and I don't know where he is?!

"Okay guys, thank you. I'll keep in touch," I said, standing up and walking to the door.

"You're leaving already?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. I still have other things to do," I replied as I waved.

"You're welcome any time, Elijah. Know that," Joe said before I closed the door and left.


End file.
